


Beard Burn (aka Nondescript Title)

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just had to happen before they went out on the site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard Burn (aka Nondescript Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Post-IWTB. I wanted to wait longer to write movie fic, but this scene just SCREAMED "ATTHS!!" to me. Just like that. It sounded odd. So here's the first of what may be many movie fics from me.This story is dedicated to shipperfey, who is completely to blame for the concept of "beard burn."

"Let me do it."

Scully pulled the razor away from him without giving him the chance to argue.

Not that he would.

Mulder sat down on the toilet seat and looked into her eyes. She was carefully considering her first swipe as she smoothed shaving cream over his coarse beard. She filled the sink with hot water, rinsed her hands and picked up the razor again. One hand on his bare shoulder, cool against warm.

"I'm so glad..." Scully slid the razor down his skin, leaving a clear and precise path down the side of his face. "...that you're getting rid of this thing."

"I thought you loved my rugged good looks," Mulder said as she swished the razor in the sink.

"I do," she said, taking out another swath of growth. "But I don't love the beard burn on my thighs."

He laughed, holding back the urge to give her a shaving cream kiss. Instead, he slipped his hands up her bare legs under her robe. They slid over the back of her blue cotton bikini panties. He squeezed her bottom and she gave him a look.

"I'm working." Swift little movements took the hair off of his cheek.

"All work and no play makes Dr. Scully..."

"...the breadwinner in this household," she answered, a tiny smile emerging. She cleaned the razor again. "Don't move. This is the hard part."

She began carefully shaving his upper lip, her face inches away from his. He noticed the change in her expression, from cruel-world angst to playful. "How...do you expect me...to react to that?" Mulder mumbled, keeping his lips as still as possible.

"Like it's the truth," she said, starting in on the other side of his face. He rubbed her bottom, feeling a little something stir in his lap under his pajama pants. He watched her expression as he slid his fingers under the fabric, tracing her curves. Scully shifted on her feet, biting her lower lip and dutifully continuing her mission. Swipe, swish. Swipe, swish.

"Are you done yet?"

"The more you do that, the longer it's going to take." His fingers lightly tickled the crack of her ass. She giggled and pulled away a little. "Jesus, Mulder, settle down. Just a few more strokes and I'll be done."

"Likewise," he said. She glanced down at his tented pajamas a blush spread across her cheeks. He gave her a lopsided grin and pulled her down to straddle his lap.

"I'm not done," she gasped, shifting against his erection. "Oh, Mulder, I'm not done."

"Finish later," he murmured, burying his face in the hair that spilled across her shoulder.

"We have to get out to the site." She pressed her fingernails into the back of his neck. "They're waiting. Everybody's waiting."

Sometimes Scully argued just for the sake of arguing. And he loved it.

"Just real quick," Mulder said, teasing her ear with his teeth. "No beard burn now..."

She kissed him. Hard. He grabbed her robe at her shoulders and yanked it down, letting it drop to the floor. She murmured her approval.

"In that case, they can wait," she whispered. She sucked on his lower lip.

He growled and kissed her back full force. "Bed. Naked. Now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully slid on the silky black sheets of their bed, resting her head on his pillow. His eyes wandered over her body, the line of pale bare skin between her tank top and panties making him ache. Mulder crawled over her body, pulling her tank top away from her stomach with his teeth.

"Help me," he muttered, tugging on the fabric. She pulled it over her head and tossed it aside.

"Always," she whispered, moaning softly as he took a nipple in his mouth. He felt her fingers pulling at his hair, her way of asking for more. His tongue moved over her flesh smoothly, his teeth nipping. Her hand slid through the leftover shaving cream on his cheek and she wiped it off on the bed. "You're doing the laundry."

"Always," he said, nuzzling at her breasts.

Scully plucked at the waistband of his pajamas. "These can come off."

"Thank you," he said, wiggling out of them. He was immediately glad he'd neglected to put on his boxers tonight. Scully let out a little whimper and pulled his head up to kiss him again, her legs falling open to his body. He felt her hot and soft against his hardness.

She kissed him like she didn't want to give it up. Mulder kissed her back and made his way down her body, his fingers dragging her panties down.

"We don't have a lot of time," she whispered, her feet anxiously rubbing against the sheets.

"This won't take long," he said, pressing his bare cheek against her inner thigh. Her hips rose to the first touch of his tongue. Every time he tasted her he was addicted all over again.

"No, it won't," she moaned, grabbing his head as he flicked his tongue over her clit. "More please."

He watched her body writhe as he worked circles around her sensitive flesh. He remembered the first time he'd made her come this way, how he'd never seen her so beautiful, how he wished they could stay in the moment forever, just the two of them, exposed and unafraid.

Mulder heard the telltale whimper that preluded her orgasm. A few more rough twirls of his tongue and she was completely gone, fists balled up in the sheets, toes curled, his name escaping her lips in a voice reserved for only these moments.

"Come up here," Scully whispered with a tug on his hair.

"Up here?" He settled between her legs, his cock sliding against wet flesh. Her hand snaked between them, grabbing him and directing him inside of her. He groaned, pushing in with a hard thrust. Hot and perfect and home.

"Right...here," she said, breathless. "Mulder, kiss me."

His mouth covered hers as their bodies quickly got into rhythm. He attributed it to lots and lots of practice. He decided they'd reached an expert level at this point.

"It won't...take long," he hissed through gritted teeth. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him deeper inside. She lifted her chin and he dipped his head so she could whisper into his ear.

"I want you to come." She twisted her hips and he groaned, thrusting harder. "Now, please, Mulder."

The only woman in the world who could make him come with her voice. He buried his face in her neck and lost himself in her. A tiny whimper escaped his throat as he came, an extremely non-manly whimper at that. Scully wasted no time in giggling at him, her feet slowly sliding down his legs.

"Always making fun of me," he breathed, pulling out and wrapping an arm around her waist. He nestled in the crook of her arm.

"I know. I'm sorry," she said, kissing the top of his head.

He closed his eyes, sleep begging him to forget about going out to the site and give in to slumber. "We gotta go. I don't wanna go."

"Hmmm. Agent Whitney is waiting." Scully ran her fingers down his arm. "Are you going to tell her what took us so long?"

Mulder looked up to her with a smile. "I had to shave."


End file.
